Storms that Hide
by StarCookieCrumbs
Summary: Lapis sat by the window, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. Peridot had told her she was staying in a hotel room with her step-mother for the night and that she shouldn't stay up all night just because she's not there. But of course staying awake was never really an option, insomnia had often taken over and though she felt tired her brain would be too busy thinking


_**Star Cookie here!**_

_I wanted to let you know this is a a part of my Beach City Academy AU in which_

_Lapis and Peridot are roommates in a community college (so yes they are of age) _

_this is a small side story in which Peridot's Step-Mother comes to stay and their relationship_

_is distant and rough. There is no 18+ content, only comforting after a long night._

_Jasper is mentioned as a trigger for Lapis but nothing bad really happens._

* * *

The night sky clouded over the city, hiding the moon and it's light selfishly behind grey cotton. Lapis sat by the window, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.  
Peridot had told her she was staying in a hotel room with her step-mother for the night and that she shouldn't stay up all night just because she's not there. But of course staying awake was never really an option, insomnia had often taken over and though she felt tired her brain would be too busy thinking to stop and rest.

Even though Lapis is the one to play some sort of music any other time, right now she enjoyed the silence the studio had to offer. It was bittersweet; she had gotten used to the other being there, even if she was cooped away in her room busy with... whatever it was Peridot did... Lapis looked out into the raining night and sighed. What was Peridot up to?  
She breathed on the glass, watching it fog and slowly disappear as she thought of the smaller of the two. Peridot never really talked about her Step-mother, or anything good of her at the very least. She seemed like a controlling woman who hardly gave any thought into Peri's happiness and more into a future with cash. Just thinking about having to live with a woman like that was enough to make her face scrunch and stomach curl. A woman like that made Lapis think of.. her.

Lightning flashed and copper hair engulfed her vision, causing Lapis to jump up and drop both her book and tea. Her heart raced and her breath got caught in her throat, only to hear the rumble of thunder and remember that it's only in her head. Placing a hand over her chest to still her heart, she closed her eyes for a moment before looking down at her spelt tea.  
She tsked to herself and bent to retrieve the cup and book before it got wet, looking it over just in case it already had. After confirming it's alright and dry, she sat it aside on her seat and headed toward the small kitchen to fetch a towel and clean the rest of the floor; And for once she was thankful for the wood floor as it wouldn't stain like carpet would.

After she had tossed the towel in the sink she grabbed her kettle, adding water to it before setting it on the stove. As she turned it on she heard the front door unlock. Freezing she stared at it with wide eyes. Who would that be this late at night _and_ in this weather? Her heart sank again, reaching for the knife block on the counter as the door fiddled open slowly.  
Just as her fingers wrapped around the handle, thunder cracked and she heard a familiar sob causing her to freeze again.

"_Peridot?"_  
A small surprised 'eep' escaped the blond and she hunched, turning away from the taller and gripping her bag strap that hung from her left shoulder.  
"Lazuli? you're awake at this hour.." She didn't seem all that surprised...  
"I was reading, I didn't realize the time..." her head tilted a little, noticing water trickle down blond threads and onto her damp clothes. "Did you get lost in the rain? You're-"  
"Fine! Im fine!"  
Lapis frowned, reaching out. "I thought you were.." wasn't she supposed to be with her step-mom at the hotel? How far away even _was_ that from here? "what happened?"  
Peridot started towards her room, keeping her gaze down. "_Nothing_ happened."

She was avoiding questions and trying to avoid Lapis, but why? She wasn't sliding out of this one easily without giving a few answers.  
Before Peridot could make it to her room Lapis had managed to grab ahold of her arm and stop her. "you're going to bed in wet clothes?"  
Peridot tsked softly and hid her face for a moment. "I was going to change out of them."  
"what about a shower?"  
"it's storming, I'll do it in the morning."  
"you'll get sick if you don't shower though, you know."  
"since when did YOU care so much about my health?" she snapped, but grew tense after looking back at Lapis.  
Lapis stopped, letting go of Peridot but holding onto her sleeve.  
"Sorry I.." Peridot started, looking away again. "I'm just upset right now."  
"I know.. I was just worried about you is all, P."  
"I know.." Peridot looked down at where Lapis held her sleeve and sighed. "I appreciate it Laz... I just don't want to say something mean to you because im not mad at you."

Lapis studied her face, and glanced down when she felt a cold finger gently caress her hand, as if she was the one needing comfort. Peridot looked exhausted, how long was she walking?  
When lightning flashed, it dawned on her that not only had she been walking for hours at night, but also in this storm without her headphones.  
Without a second thought, Lapis pulled Peridot into her arms and held her. She felt cold against her, and when Thunder rumbled again Peridots face hid in her chest while her hands clenched onto her shirt. Lapis could feel her shake and couldn't tell if it was from the cold or thunder, but at this point it was probably both. After holding her for a moment, Lapis gently  
moved wet strands out of the others face and caressed her cheek.  
Right now, she wanted this poor, small, wet girl to feel better.

"How about you change out of these clothes and we have a movie night." Peridot blinked her eyes open and toward the girl hugging her.  
"We can watch that show you talk about.. What is it called? Camp.."  
"Camp Pining Hearts?" Peridot questioned, pulling away slowly and fixing her hair a bit. "you _really_ want to watch that with me?"  
Lapis could already tell the other had cheered up a bit just by her tone, and a small smile couldn't be helped.  
"Really, but you have to talk when you're ready to." it was a small bargain, but it was tempting enough to be taken.  
"Fine, we have a deal."  
Lapis looked back at the kitchen, letting the other go inside the bedroom. "By the time everything is done you should have some tea ready."

After the tea was made and the VHS player set up, Peridot rested on the couch and let out a long exhale. This was probably the first time tonight she could actually relax, and even then there was a storm outside that would make her flinch every time it made itself heard. Lapis had thrown a blanket around her so she could get warm, and given Mint tea to calm the nerves.  
Lapis started the show before sitting down and setting her tea on the table, not wanting another accident to happen.  
"This show is on VHS? how did you find it?"  
"I bought it at a garage sale one summer." Peridot smiled softly, and proudly. "It really is hard to find otherwise."  
Peridot leaned closer to Lapis pointing at the screen. "they say there is a DVD out there but it's a fraud! it doesn't have all the episodes OR even all of one for that."  
"That's actually pretty cool, P." Lapis leaned against the back of the couch and looked over at the other. "I didn't realize you were into Retro stuff."  
"You wouldn't think that." she chimed in, laying her head on the back cushion and sipping her tea.  
"So you're not just into modern tech?"  
"Of course not! I actually am pretty nostalgic when it comes to machines." she sighed and closed her eyes. "but they are made to evolve like people so I cant just like one era of tech."  
"You can dislike one though." Lapis nudged gently and chuckled.  
"My step-mom would have a cow if she heard you say that." Peridot looked over and instantly looked drained, causing Lapis to snort.  
"i don't think either of you have actually _seen_ a cow."  
"oh haha, very funny Lazuli." Peridot gave her a small smile and looked up to the ceiling.  
"'_**you cant just not like technology. everything is a rough-draft of a never finished final draft**_' she'd drone on."  
"that.. doesn't make a whole lot of sense.."  
"that's what I tell her but she just tells me I haven't studied enough to understand."  
Lapis frowned a bit, leaning close to Peridot.  
"She just tells me in order to get good things you need to see into the future." Peridot rested her head against Lapis, closing her eyes and scrunching her brows.

"I get why she wants me to do Tech engineering, it's been all my family had and I'm pretty good with it but..." she started to get quiet as her thoughts droned on.  
"I think.. maybe she's worried if i stopped doing what my dad loved then he'll be gone forever."  
Lapis stared at the TV, unable to form words. Could she even say anything that would make her feel better about that? As Lapis thought, she felt a hand fall onto hers and she glanced down at the other again.  
"It's not that it doesn't make me happy that I can do what my dad did but... but it's not me either. And telling her that was hard..."  
A piece clicked together. "So you guys got into a fight?"  
Peridot looked away sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted her to hear me out and maybe consider what I had to say." she was quiet as she recounted the event. "I mean it isn't like it was the first time we fought but..." Peridot looked at the floor, a small light in her eye.  
"It was the first time I actually said what i wanted to... and left afterwords."

Another piece clicked. Lapis could tell there was a sense of new freedom flowing through the other girl and it made her smile. How empowered must Peridot feel after standing up for herself and leaving. It made Lapis proud of her, but she also acknowledged how scared she must have been walking home while it rained. Lapis wrapped her arm around Peridot, letting her lean against her and feeling Peridot tense again.  
"you did amazing Peridot." she started, speaking softly. "I'm so proud."  
Peridot eased with every word spoken to her, letting her eyes close once more.  
"Peridot i cant imagine how tired your little legs must be." Lapis earned a small growl and little effort of an escape. "I'm teasing, just rest now alright?"  
"what about the show?"  
"I'm watching it, just rest."  
Peridot relaxed against Lapis, feeling at home and peaceful for once. she hardly even cared for the little rumbles that occasionally passed, to exhausted to think. Lapis could tell by the time the second episode was over she had fallen asleep. Looking outside she could hear the morning birds start to sing and felt tired herself. it had been a longer night than expected, but it had turned out better than anticipated.  
Lapis allowed herself to relax with Peridot, shifting so that they both laid down but with Peri on her. She'd apologize for not carrying her to bed when they woke up.  
But now, she just wanted to fall asleep under this poor, small, cute, brave girl.


End file.
